


Leaving Behind Memories and Arguments

by viciouswishes



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Christmas, Hawaii, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: fourleftxaviers.Setting: Christmas early X-Men movieverseRequest: Charles, Erik, and Christmas in Hawaii.





	Leaving Behind Memories and Arguments

He watches out the window as the car carrying Hank pulls away, the last child to leave for home. The snow's been muddied by the constant rain and the children playing in the yard. A dilapidated snowman slowly melts in the front yard. 

Charles places his arm on Erik's. "I don't think you're just watching our students leave." 

"You know better than that." Erik turns his head and places a kiss on Charles' cheek. The muddied snow reminds him of the camps, of things he'd rather forget. But he's glad to have Charles by his side. "I wish we had the money for a trip. But the school is more important." 

"Yes, it is. But perhaps, we can look into an alternative method of traveling." Sliding his hand inside of Erik's, Charles tugs him toward the bedroom. 

Standing up, Erik gives his lover a half-smile. "You don't have to take pity on an old fighter." 

"We're not that old, yet. And I'm taking advantage of being alone, truly alone." Sighing, Charles feels the tension in Erik's arm slack as they moved toward the bedroom. 

Normally, Erik would've protested the move, but they only had supplies there. As they lay down on the bed, he kisses Charles, losing himself in the taste of the eggnog his lover had drank earlier. 

Still holding Erik's hand, Charles sinks into the kiss. _Is this okay?_

_Yes._ Erik groans as he feels the familiar mesh of Charles' mind into his. 

And Charles creates the mindscape around them: a beach with a fine selection of palm trees. They lay together in a hammock, sipping margaritas that a cute cabaña boy has brought them. 

Erik watches as the boy turns into a girl. "Jealous, Charles? She isn't bad looking either." Closing his eyes, he feels the warm sun on his face. He's always surprised just how real these little voyages feel. 

"Wish we could find the time for the real thing." 

"This will do. Besides, who else is going to save the little mutant boys and girls from mankind." Erik doesn't have to look at Charles to see him rolling his eyes. Placing his hands on the side of his lover's face, he pulls him in for a kiss. "Let's forget about old arguments today."


End file.
